Your Crazy Matches My Crazy
by PsychoxSaeko
Summary: Joker's abusive behavior towards Harley gets out of hand. Abandoned and alone, she pairs up with Deadpool, the merc with the mouth, to take revenge on the Clown Prince. But does the new pair realize there is more to their spontaneous team up than just simple revenge? Rated M for violence, language and sexual content (in upcoming chapters).
1. Assassination

**Author's Note: Hiiyaaaa. Just wanted to say that some parts of my stories are actually from the Suicide Squad and Deadpool movie. They gave me the inspiration to write my own parts to it :) Enjoy reading!**

 **Chapter 1: Assassination**

A dusky night reigned over Gotham City, only letting the dim traffic and street lights give a slight impression of life to the streets of this racket urban population. On a high rooftop, Deadpool sits on the rusty old floor while polishing his guns, humming: "Shoot, shoot, shoot your gun; kill them all right now! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Life is but a dream!" He laughs.

Deadpool is preparing for a mission; something a little more out of the unordinary. Mission: Assassinate the Clown Prince himself, the Joker. "This is bullshit, I've been up here for 4 hours now and no sign of the son of the bitch." He scans his surroundings with pair of binoculars, looking for anything out of the unordinary. From a distance the bass of loud music comes closer, grabbing Deadpool's attention.

As the car turns around the corner, speeding, as its tires screech as if a Banshee was on the loose. Deadpool grabs his binoculars and investigates the happening. "A purple Lamborghini...Hmmm…That must be it. Who else would show off a piece of shiny crap like that", he mumbles to himself. He turns around to grab his guns and exists the roof top in a fast pace.

 ***Inside the Lamborghini***

Inside the vehicle was complete darkness and the massive blast of music, shaking the sports wagon. Despite the aggressive driving the Joker was fabricating, he had a rather calm and quiet behavior. The tires squeaked by each turn. "Harley…" Joker turns off the loud music as he continues to drive. I got a meeting in five, give our guest your best performance, I want the cash from this guy tonight."

He looks over to his passenger seat, looking at the female sitting quietly. Harley replied with a quiet "Alright Puddin'" as she played with her curled hair ends. The Lamborghini drove up to the upcoming strip club, Joker hits the breaks and turns the steering wheel, parking perfectly parallel to the main door of the club. He unbuckles himself and suddenly grabs Harley by the throat, tightening his grip on her.

"J" comes closer to her face and whispers in a calm tone "If you mess this up, I will hurt you more than I did the last time. Consider this your last warning." The female kept physically calm, trying not to show any kind of fear towards her so-called "lover". Harley wasn't like this normally, she was her fun and crazy self when she wasn't with Joker. He often manipulated her, abused her and suppressed her.

 _Puddin' always gets like this when our money is almost completely blown. But this isn't the first time he's been this angry with me. When we got into an argument outside on the streets by our car, he backhanded me for the first time ever for threatening to shoot him if he didn't stop pushing me._

Joker lets go of her throat. He angrily unbuckled Harley and opened her side door, while trying to shove her out of the car. Harley didn't hesitate, hesitating meant being hit again for not obeying his authority. She loved him deeply, even if he abused her on regular basis.

Harley would do anything to keep her Puddin' happy. "J" got out of the car, straightening the collar of his purple leather coat and running his fingers through his green colored hair. He walked towards the club's entrance and roughly grabbed Harley by her wrist…

 ***Inside the Strip Club's Bathroom***

Out of every corner, music was booming out of the speakers. The gigantic room was filled with loads of people that were talking; dancing; drinking and simply having a good time. Deadpool was in the men's restroom, changing into less conspicuous clothing for his murderous planned act. Dark clothes were the least suspicious, he didn't want any kind of attention drawn towards him during the mission. He walked over to the sink and pulled his mask over his face followed by his hoodie. The only thing that man couldn't stand was his own reflection. Before exiting the bathroom, he gripped the gun in his pants pocket, reassuring him he was prepared.

 ***At the Strip Club's Dance Floor***

Harley did cartwheels to the dance platform, giggling softly. When she was on the dance floor she felt like a totally different person. Someone who was free from all the worries in the world. She grabbed hold of the golden chain hanging from the ceiling, moving her hips seductively around it. Joker was sitting on a bar couch, his hands firmly on his walking stick and watching Harley dancing from a distance.

"We finally meet" a deep manly voice rose from Joker's side. A very tall, built, dark man with countless facial tattoos and piercings holds his right hand out to the Joker. The Joker doesn't respond, still watching Harley perform her dance. The dark-skinned man lets out a deep breath and sits down in front of the Clown Prince. The man continues: "On behalf of everybody; welcome back. I wanted to come by and personally say thank you. Making me good money, making you good money! - "

"Are you sweet talking me?" Joker interrupts, holding his hand over his mouth that has a tattooed laughing mouth on it. "J" laughs with a psychopathic tone in his voice. "I love this guy, he's so intense!" Joker stated. The dark-skinned man turned his head to Harley, checking her out. "You're a lucky man…. She's a bad bitch" he commented back to the Clown Prince. Deadpool started searching for the Joker in the massive crowds in the club, trying to keep his profile as low as possible.

Assassination missions are very dangerous. If any of Joker's men draw their attention towards Deadpool and suspect anything off about him, the mission would completely fail. Suddenly the music turns up a notch. Deadpool automatically turns his head to the direction the music was coming from.

He spots Harley on the dance floor, flipping her hair back that covered her beautiful pale face. She elegantly swings her body around the chain, showing off her slim but feminine figure. _Holy shit that's one hot piece of ass. I bet she'd be amazing in bed...Dammit! Bad Deadpool! Concentrate! We have a maniac clown to kill!_ he mentally argued with himself again. A sudden whistle echoed through the room. Harley immediately gets off the dance floor and walks towards the area the whistle came from.

"Oh, come to Daddy." Joker warmly joked. "Puddin'?" Harley replied with a cute laughter. "Listen; you are my gift to this handsome hunka-hunka! You belong to him now", "J" explained while pointing at the man. Deadpool quietly gets near the bar couch but keeps a good distance away. "Well…" Harley starts out while sitting down on the man's lap and barks at him playfully.

She turns her smile into a seductive expression and says: "You're cute…You want me?" as she cups his cheek. "I'm all yours", Harley smiles. Deadpool and the Joker both gulp at the same time as if they practiced it together. Joker started becoming furious, his breaths became shorter and faster. He stood up and grabbed Harley forcefully on the arm, throwing her off him. She trips and falls on the ground. "J" gets his gun out of his leather jacket and aims at the black male.

"HEY! J!" the man yelled in fear, but it was too late. Joker already pulled the trigger due to his uncontrollable rage. The minute the corpse hit the floor everyone in the club began to panic. Screams and horror fill the room as everyone tries to evacuate the strip club. "God dammit! Son of an ass!" Deadpool curses. He quickly got his gun out of his pocket and aimed at the Joker, hoping he could still finish the job before the Clown Prince disappeared out of sight.

Deadpool aims at the Joker and pulling the trigger – missed! _Dammit!_ he thought to himself before aiming again. Missed! _Shit fuck!_

"HARLEY! GET HIM!" Joker yells at her. As if she were a trained pup, she started running towards the masked man, she withdrew a knife from her panties and got ready to attack the unfamiliar enemy.

As she tried to cut him, he grabs hold of her hand. Harley immediately tries to punch but is unsuccessful as he grabs her other hand. She looks up at him with an angry expression, trying to free herself.

"Holy mother of S-S-Satan! You look even more beautiful up close!" Deadpool blurted out. _BAD DEADPOOL! BAD! BAD! BAD! THIS IS YOUR MISSIONS TARGETS PARTNER. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Oh, wait…. Everything! Hahahaha!_

Harley immediately begins to blush and becomes even more aggressive now than before. She jumps up and kicks Deadpool straight into the chest, making him lose his grip on her and she frees herself. "Whatcha' trying to play Maskboy?!" she hissed. Deadpool chuckles: "The names Deadpool, baby doll. I'll see you around sometime, so be prepared hot stuff! And you!" he points at Joker "You're on my naughty list Mr. Jokes. But for now, I'll retreat into the black hole I crawled out of. See ya, suckers!

He jumps out of the nearest window, disappearing before Jokers men could go after him. "Get in the car, we have work to do." Joker hissed at Harley. Lost in thought, thinking who that man could have been. "Get the fuck in and stop using that empty brain of yours!" he yelled from inside the car. Taking a deep breath Harley shakes her head and gets into the car.


	2. Second Thoughts

**Chapter 2: Second Thoughts**

-a couple of hours passed-

 ***Inside the Joker's Hideout***

"I don't care how many men it takes! Do you understand?! You imbecile! NOW GET OUT!" Joker slams his fist on his desk. The two men sprint out of the office, terrified. Harley stood by the door, wearing a charcoal colored tank top with short shorts and a pair of matching pumps. She stares at the two males that ran as if their lives were on the line. Almost like an innocent kitten, she peeked her head into the office. Hesitating with a little fear in her back mind, she asks: "Puddin', what's wrong?"

He looks up at her, his eyes flashing with anger. Just his eyes themselves feel like they pierce into Harley's soul. Almost like a predator. "You...you...you're a pain in the ass, you know that?" Joker hissed. She didn't move, her eyes sunk to the floor, avoiding his approach.

There was a time where he didn't even have the thought of hitting her. She was his Queen and god have mercy on those who didn't respect his treasure. All the love she had she gave him. Hell, she even quit her good paying job as a psychiatrist, abandoning her former life to join him in crimes. But now? Harley was his emotional punching bag as he only showed her love and affection maybe once a year.

Suddenly she felt him grab her lower jaw and squishing her cheeks together. "You failed me again. Useless. Piece. Of. Trash." "Just stop…Puddin'." Harley interrupted. His eyes widen in surprise but it turned quickly into anger. "You DARE to talk to me in such a manner?" Joker lets go of her jaw but grabs her by her shirt, lifting her off the ground.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect your loved ones, Harl? Do I need to discipline you like the little mutt you are?! The dirt on this very floor is more worth than you'll ever be!" he yells in her face, occasionally spitting a little bit.

"Too dumb to do a simple task. Throwing yourself on that man as if you were gravy on mashed potatoes. You know what happens now since you failed me. I can't even find the words. A hussy, that's what you are."

He drops her from his grip. She almost loses her balance. **SLAP.** Harley hits the ground, holding her cheek in shock. A stinging pain hits her face as tears build in her eyes. Before she could even say something to defend herself – **KICK.** Straight into the stomach. Harley vomits a little.

Harley: "Pud- AHH!" He pulls her up by her hair. The Joker leans into her ear. His tone showed no signs of anger in a twist. "Wash yourself up, I don't want my men to think I let cheap trailer trash run around this warehouse."

-A few minutes' pass-

 ***Inside the bathroom***

Harley stands in front of the sink, letting the water run nonstop from the faucet. Slowly she forms her shaky hands into the shape of a bowl and lets some water run into it. She splashes her face with the ice-cold water, exhaling. The swollen hand print slowly fades, but it still burns on her perfect porcelain skin.

Opening her eyes, she views herself in the mirror. Her long blonde hair sticking to the exposed part of her skin. Makeup smeared, as usual. Harley turns her head slightly to the side, looking at her appearance, but gets lost in deep thought instead.

 ** _*Harley's POV*_**

 ** _Flashback:_** I stared down into the multiple vats, that contained a massive amount of amber colored chemical solution. Mistah J started off asking "Question." I turned around and faced him. "Would you die for me?"

I replied with yes.

"That's too easy…. Would you...Would you live for me? …hmm?"

I replied again with "Yes" again, staring straight into his cerulean colored eyes.

"Careful", he warned raising his index finger at me. "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly. Desire becomes surrender – Surrender becomes power!" I remember him touching my lip with his finger asking me if I wanted this. "…I do"

Joker: "Say it...say it… pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please…"

"Please?"

"Aww, you're so…. good"

Looking down at the vats again, I hesitated a little at first. But I did really want to be a part of his life. So, I turned to him and let myself fall off the edge of the platform, splashing into the chemical bath.

It surprisingly didn't hurt, but I felt the change deep inside of me. J pulled me out of the solution and kissed me gently on the lips. That was the gentlest kiss I ever received from him. He laughed in his typical tone afterward….

 ***End of Flashback and POV***

Harley shook her head, trying to return to reality. "I... I-I can't…. I gotta get out of here before he kills me some day." Harley turned the water off, shook her hair off her skin and left the bathroom. She exited the warehouse without looking back.

She ran towards the main road, where the nightlife was flashing party lights and bar doors were wide open. She ran down a sidewalk, continuing to run down the road until she eventually ran out of breath and stopped.

After catching her breath, she looks up sees a little sign: "Kelly's Mini Bar". Harley walked in and looked around. _It's empty in here... well the place is kinda stinky and small,_ she thought to herself. She approaches the small bar that was a few feet away from her and sits down on a stool, waiting for the bartender. An old jukebox in the corner of the bar played a very old song, probably from the 60's.

"What can I get for ya, miss?" the bartender asks as she approached Harley. The bartender was about mid 20's, had short black hair with matching eyes and heavy makeup. "A Daiquiri, please," Harley replied as she looked around the place. The wallpaper was already coming off the walls, not to mention the crooked pictures hanging around.

"Here you go, miss. One Daiquiri." The lady put down the beverage before Harley, smiles at her and then walks towards the back door by the bar and disappears. Harley stared into her drink, stirring it a little bit and eventually taking a big sip.

"Well, would you look at that? I didn't expect you here, beautiful." A voice next to her speaks up. She turns her head in shock, it was Deadpool sitting a couple of chairs away from her.


	3. Taking Her In

**Author's note:** I wanted to thank everyone who has given me a lot of support this far and correcting my grammar since English isn't my first language. :) Suggestions for the story are always welcome, either PM me or write it in the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, a lot of time and effort has been invested in "Your Crazy Matches My Crazy". Enjoy! Lots of love, Psycho.

 **Chapter 3: Taking Her In**

Harley jumped out of her seat in less than a second. "Woah, Woah, Woah, easy cowgirl.", Deadpool tries to calm her down. No doubt Harley didn't even think about calming down. She clenched her fist and tried to punch, he turned to the side and she missed him.

Harley turns around, jumps up into the air and tries to kick him. He grabs her by the foot and she hits the floor. "Look, Blondie. I wanted to- "Harley kicks him straight in the knee cap. A cracking sound echoes in the bar. _Ow…_

Deadpool kneels on the floor, trying to push his dislocated kneecap back into place. In the meantime, Harley runs to the bar counter and grabs an empty beer bottle that stood nearby. She smashes it against the edge of the counter top, leaving sharp and broken edges on the remaining bottle piece.

With rapid speed, she dashes towards Deadpool and stabs him straight in the chest, pressing the broken bottle with her body weight deeper into his heart. Without a single scream or groan, Deadpool lays on the ground, lifeless. Harley takes a step back, breathing hard. She strokes a strand of hair out of her face.

"Well that wasn't very nice" Deadpool replied. He jumps up on his feet again and pulls out the broken bottle out of his chest. "HOW are you not dead?! I just stabbed ya!" she jumps back and shrieks. "Superhuman healing factor. I can't die no matter what you do, sweet cheeks." Deadpool laughs and throws the bottle on the ground. Hypocritically he looks to the left and to the right, pretending he was looking for someone. "Weird. Where's that green haired leprechaun boyfriend of yours?"

Harley narrows her eyes, clenching her fists. She looks at her feet, trying to think what she could use an excuse. Deadpool walked past her and sat down on a bar stool. He pats on the other seat. "Drink with me. It's the least you can do after trying to kill me."

Approaching the chair, she pulls it out to sit down, but Deadpool reaches out his hand. "The names Deadpool, in case you already forgotten. Originally Wade Wilson, call me Wade."

Harley shakes his hand. Her hand seemed so small in his, grip was firm too. "Harley Quinn." She stated.

She looks at him with a suspicious expression, studying his behavior very closely. Harley sat down beside him continuing to stare at him. "What do you want from him?" she asked without hesitation.

"I got orders to end him, the so-called 'Clown Prince'. I get a nice wage for his head, if I'd get him", he explained.

"Kill him for all I care. He and I are done."

"Oh…" Deadpool's voice takes a surprising turn. "And why is that, Ms. Quinn?"

"It was just an argument," Harley replied, almost whispering. She tucks her luxurious blonde hair behind her ear revealing her many piercings.

"Doesn't look like it was 'just' an argument, sweets. He beats you, doesn't he? I can see that big bruise on your arm from here. You probably had daddy issues as a child."

"Daddy issues would be paradise..." Harley leans closer to him starring right into the white sockets of his mask. "But there's much worse things than a little daddy issue – hiding behind a mask for example." She grins at him, the typical psychopathic grin.

Her crystal blue eyes shined like diamonds. She really was a beauty. Long, bleach blonde hair down to her stomach, and those pink and blue colored hair ends really suited her. Her figure was slender but quite womanly, with curvy hips and toned legs. She had a black heart tattoo underneath her right eye. On her jawline, another saying "ROTTEN". _Maybe she means her personality is rotten_ , Deadpool thought to himself.

 **Hours pass on as they start to drink.**

"So why did you stay with him? Even though he abused you?" He asks Quinn.

"…I was so in love. I-I… kept telling myself it was my fault if he got angry… and hit me."

Deadpool takes another shot of whiskey and places the empty glass on the table. "You know a son of a bitch like that didn't deserve a treasure like you. If I were you, Harl, I'd shoot the bastard. Right between the eyes." His hands mimic a gun.

"I have the desire to, Wade…But…I'm unarmed. All my clothes and guns are still at Mistah J's house. I have nowhere to go…" Harley replied with a sad undertone in her voice.

"Listen Blondie…." Deadpool starts out. "I'll make you a deal. A deal better than 60% discount on your next Taco Bell order. If you help me…If you… assist me during this mission, I'll split the coin with ya. Hell, I'll let you stay at my place as long I'm in Gotham. You can't just wander the streets without a roof over your head. Think about it, you can have your revenge on him. Torture him as long you want – I won't see anything." he winks at the blonde.

She bites her lip, looking down at her empty shot glass. "Alright, it's a deal." They shake on it. Deadpool fills up both shot glasses with another round of Jack Daniel's Whiskey. "Cheers, Harl. To good teamwork." He says. "Cheers", they clink their shot glasses together.

 **-some time later-**

The old creaky wood door bursts open as the two enter a tiny, trash flooded apartment. Wade takes his gear and weapons off and throws them on a pile of old pizza boxes. "It's not much but hey it's enough to live in." Harley looks around in disgust, trash was piling in every spot of the apartment.

Pizza boxes, stacked on top of each other, piles of old rotten food was laying in the sink, trash was overflowing the bins, old dirty laundry was scattered everywhere. Beer bottles stacked up like little pyramids and even porno magazines laying faced down scattered around the place.

"This is the living room and dining room. The bedroom is to the left with a small bathroom. To your right lies the kitchen and closet." Wade explains.

Harley takes another look at the apartment. _What a dump_ … she thinks to herself. Wade walks to the tiny closet and opens the doors. "Harl, come here."

"Yeah?" she replies and walks to him. "Behold! My babies!" Wade chirps in a delightful manner.

Guns, bombs, ammunition, swords, knives, and bows were stuffed into the tiny closet. "I'm planning on to attack tomorrow night. But without you being armed we are going to get our asses kicked." Deadpool explained while going throw his stash of "babies".

A cloudy white gun gets Harley's attention and she picks it up, turning it to the side to observe its quality. "Chiappa Rhino 60 DS" she reveals. "Whoa whoa whoa…Careful. Do you know how to even use that?" Wade asks.

"Don't worry about it hun. It's full of blanks…Just like Mistah J." She jokes, giggling like a little school girl. His jaw drops which isn't visible to the mask. "Now if I had some real bullets in there we would be talkin'. I'll take that one anyways thank you very much." Harley hands him the gun.

"That reminds me, I'm gonna take a shower if you don't mind." As she turns her back to him and starts to walk her hair moves away from her, revealing a part of a massive scar near her neck.

 ***In the bathroom***

Hot, steamy water runs down her back. Harley holds onto her arms while staring at the old, dirty tiles on the wall. The hot water felt good on her skin as it eased her sore muscles. She stares down to her feet, watching the water run down the drain. Deadpool spied at Harley showering from the crack of the door. _That scar was caused by a combat knife. It must have been a severe wound if it runs down her back like that…to that ass. God that is one fine ass…I'm touching myself tonight._


	4. The Dou

**Chapter 4: The Dou**

 **WARNING: Some scenes contain pretty violent content, you have been warned.**

"Hey! Hot stuff! You ready yet? You've been in there for over 20 minutes now!" Wade calls after her. Harley and Deadpool decided to break into a mall at 2 in the morning since Harley didn't have any spare clothes with her.

She steps out of the changing room, adjusting the tight milky white tank top around her breasts. "It's three sizes too small, dammit" she spat. Wade grins as his eyes scan her from top to bottom. "I think it's just about right actually", he replies with a grin. The blonde gives him the 'Are you being serious right now?' expression.

Her super tight tank top only reached her belly button. Her hot pants, made of jeans material, were followed by charcoal colored stockings with matching combat boots. "Gun," Harley ordered as she held her hand open to him.

Deadpool gave her the gun she chose at his apartment, only this time with real bullets. She straps the gun holder around her thigh and shoves the gun into it. "Where are the spare bullets I gave you, sweets?" Wade asks.

Harley points at her boobs as she grins at him. "I sadly don't have a pretty Hello Kitty bag like you do, Wade."

"Hey, hey, hey! That's a Hello Kitty collectors bag okay?!", he growls at her. Completely ignoring him snapping a little she sits down on the floor and starts to apply her coral and azure eyeshadows and mascara. Wade sits down next to her, putting his head in his hands and watches her applying it. "Do you even realize what kind of a stupid face you're making right now?" Wade questions.

Harley starts laughing and puts the mascara wand down, eventually smiling at him. She pops a piece of gum in her mouth and finishes coating the rest of her eyelashes. _That's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. She never smiled like that at the strip club…_ Deadpool thought to himself.

She finishes her lips off with a cherry red lipstick. "Ready to kill some bad guys?" Harley looks over to Wade. "I wouldn't say, bad guys, doll face. You are a criminal yourself, breaking into a mall at 2 AM." Wade taunts.

"I've done worse" she proclaims. "Now let's get out here before someone notices us and calls the cops."

 ***Behind Joker's hideout***

"So, this is the place the bastard was hiding?" Deadpool asks Harley. She nods as she stares at the buildings back door. "What's the plan, hotness?" Wade turns to her as she chews her gum loudly.

Harley pulls a part of her bubble gum out of her mouth and twists it around her finger. "We sneak in. Shove the gun up his asshole and pull the trigger. Ya?" the blonde suggests. Deadpool stares at her for a little bit and asks: "Do you even have a melee weapon?"

"Shit! I don't even know where it is…" Harley spat out. Deadpool sighs and pulls out one of his katanas from his sword holder on his back. "Take it for now, I have 12 bullets, that's enough for me," Wade tells her.

"Shit, wait. Harley!" he says. "Harley turns around and looks at him. "Go on ahead and sneak in. We'll meet up later. I gotta take a piss." "Alright", Harley replied. She quietly opens the back door of the warehouse and disappears without making a single noise.

 ***Deadpool's POV***

(Deadpool urinating by a bush)

 _Ahhhh, that feels good. There's nothing better taking a piss before kicking some ass. I can't believe she had the balls to sneak in without me. Hmmm…wait! Why do I have to sneak in? I can't even die even if I wanted to…. That gives me an idea…_

 ** _*Harley in Joker's hideout*_**

She sneaks behind some old wooden crates as she listens to a few of her former employees' walk by. Harley peaks her head out and looks at the office window. _I bet Puddin' is still in there, working his ass off. He doesn't even know what's comin' to him,_ she thought.

Holding Deadpool's katana in her right hand and gripping the gun with her other, she mentally prepares herself for battle. Suddenly the back-door gets kicked off its hinges and Deadpool runs in. "SURPRISE BUTT SEX!" he screams.

The scouting men catch an eye of him and start aiming their guns at him. **BANG**. Deadpool shoots two in the head without even looking towards their direction. Another man tries to attack Wade with a combat knife, but he blocks it with his katana and stabs the man straight in the stomach.

"Well, that wasn't a very nice greeting, boys." Deadpool laughs like a maniac. Harley jumps out of her hiding spot and shoots another individual in the back of the head.

"I wanna play too." She whines to Wade. "Oh, baby! You can play all night if you want." he flirts with her. "Watch out!" Harley shrieks as an enemy tries to shoot Wade from behind, but Wade reacted in time and shoots the man straight in the chest.

Quinn runs up to the next individual and kicks him straight in the face, grabs him by the shoulders and jumps over him, cutting his throat open with the katana. The man falls to the ground as he bleeds out like an animal. "Good god, woman. I didn't know you could be that brutal!", Deadpool remarks a little in shock.

Harley psychotically grins at him, her eyes turning dark blue. "This is just the beginning!", She almost moans from the sadistic pleasure she received from the killing. Doing cartwheels in the warehouse, she shoots three other enemies down, avoiding their rain of bullets.

Deadpool slices the last man's arm off, kicks him in the face and stabs him straight in the back. "Are we done yet?" he asks, imitating a child. "Up there!" Harley points at the office. Both run up the stairs that lead to Joker's office door. Wade kicks the door in and holds his gun ready.

"Huh? No ones in here?", he asks in surprise. "I guess he isn't. Oh, look! My bat!" Harley cheers in excitement. She bends over to grab it until Deadpool notices an odd red dot traveling from Harley's back to the back of her head. "Oh, Shit! Harley watch out!" Wade screams at her and jumps in front of her.

* * *

 ***Joker in his mansion***

"Any sign of her yet?" J asked one of his men. "No, sir. Her last fingerprints were found in the bathroom in the warehouse. It's almost like Ms. Quinn disappeared." the man replied to him. Joker was laying on the floor, playing with his pistol.

"She was last seen outside the warehouse. No other tracks to her have been found so far. Sniffer dogs and detectives have been hired as well but they weren't successful either sir." he continued. J sits up and places the pistol back in its holder. "Get the car…" he orders. "I'm going for a little drive."

"The Lamborghini or the Ferrari, sir?" the man asks. "Ferrari," J replies. Sitting up he grabs his purple leather jacket and puts it on. _Oh Harl, running away from me, even though I took care of you and gave you everything you ever wanted… The minute I get my hands on you, I'm going to rip you to shreds._ Joker said to himself.

* * *

 ***Harley and Deadpool at Joker's hideout***

A gunshot fired and Wade hits the ground. Harley turns to him and screams "Wade? …Wade?!", She cries out and kneels to him. "Wade?!", the Blonde yells at him and starts shaking him. The bullet got him straight in the lungs. Blood started leaking out causing a slight stain on his suit.

Deadpool groans in pain and raises his arm to shoot up diagonal towards the ceiling. "Gotcha…. asshole…", he curses. The sniper slips from the ceilings catwalk and his corpse fall to the ground. Harley's eyes began to tear up as Wade sits up and pulls the bullet out of his rib cage.

He looks over to Harley who was completely silent, tears running down her face. "Don't cry! Angel?" Wade tried to cheer her up. "I've had so much worse trust me. This is nothing compared to what others did to me.", Deadpool continued. She looked up at him still teary.

"Come here…", he whispered. Wade pulled up his mask to expose his mouth. He carefully cupped Harley's face and pressed his lips gently against hers. Harley puts her arms around his head and closes her eyes, returning the kiss.

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the 4th chapter of my fanfic! Leave a review or follow if you want to read more in the future. :) Love, Psycho.**


	5. Cherry Blossoms

**Author's note: Another chapter out! :3 Finally! This one was a little tricky for me, so I apologize for the delay. There is some violent content in this chapter as well, so read on your own risk :P Leave a follow or a review! I'd appreciate it 3 Lots of love, Psycho :* P.S I want to thank a special friend who has been supporting me as I started writing this Fanfic, thank you! :D**

 **Chapter 5: Cherry Blossoms**

Harley and Deadpool were still enjoying their intimate moment of kissing as the front door if the warehouse sprung open. "FREEZE!", a man shouts at them from the top of his lungs as several other thugs aim their guns at them as well.

The couple stares at the group that was threatening them with their weapons, ready to shoot any second. "Uh oh…" Harley hesitates, staring at the before laying threat. "I got this, stay down. Daddy has to express some rage…", Deadpool cocks his guns and runs out of the office.

As Wade walks towards the group of thugs they cock their guns and aim to shoot him. "Ladies, ladies, ladies!", he tries to calm them down. "We can all make the chimichangas if we all take turns!"

They start shooting at Wade, he rolls across the floor and hides behind a solid metal cart of some sort. _Ugh, they wanted it this way. Guess they are gonna take the load then…. Hehe, I said load…._ Wade thought. As the thugs quit firing to check if Wilson was still alive or not, he jumps up and shoots two thugs in the head.

In the meantime, another bad guy runs up the stairs to go search for Harley, who was sitting patiently on the floor under Joker's desk as Deadpool was 'cleaning up the trash' downstairs.

Fully on edge, the man grips his gun tightly as if it were the last thing he owned. He walked to the desk and aimed his gun at it, realizing no one was there. "Lookin' for me, baby? Sorry, I got bored down there!" Harley giggles behind him and shoots him in the face as the thug looks over his shoulder. She combs through her messy hair and walks out of the office door as nothing happened.

Wade withdraws his katanas and cuts one enemy open from the stomach upwards. After killing the last thug, Wilson looks around the floor, looking at the pile of corpses he caused. Harley walks down the stairs to him, looking at him with the most innocent expression she could pull off. It was hard to believe that this woman has multiple confirmed kills with a doll face like that. Looks really can be deceiving.

"Ex-Puddin' isn't here. Let's get out of this place before they alert more of them. We can continue our mission tomorrow.", Harley advises Wade. "Sounds good. Besides, I'm starving anyways!", Deadpool replies. They leave the warehouse in a quick pace to avoid any other encounters with Joker's men.

 **-some time later as they arrive back at Wade's apartment-**

Deadpool closes the door of the apartment, locking it afterward. He looks out the window to make sure no one followed them back home. Harley stood by the couch, starting to take off her gun holder from her thigh and pulling the spare bullets from her bra, placing them on the table.

"Is there more coming off tonight or do I have to help?", Wade jokingly asks in a perverted matter as he takes off his equipment as well. Harley looks back at him slightly confused and starts to approach him without saying a word. Wade looks back at her confused and slowly tries to take a step back, expecting her to slap him. He forgot to pull down his mask at the warehouse. She noticed his half-exposed face that looked rather spine-chilling. Harley pulls it off and looks up at him, covering her mouth with one hand. "Oh…my god…What happened to you?!" she asks in shock and starts touching his scarred face as it were a hot stove top. "It's a long story, trust me." Deadpool replies, trying to avoid eye contact.

Harley cups his face with one hand and looks straight into his hazel colored eyes, trying to comfort him. "I'd like to hear about it. Besides, it doesn't look...THAT bad…" she replied. Harley grabs his hand and pulls him down to sit on the couch with her.

"Honestly, I can't really put this into a story, Harl." Deadpool sighs as he looks over to her. As a former psychiatrist, Harley knew how to get him talk. "I only listen because it's in your best interest," she explains to him.

"Well to keep it short: I was mercenary from my late teens to mid-20's. I later meet a lovely young lady named Vanessa, who I loved dearly…. I was planning to have a better future with her after I got her out of her… horrible life situation…Vanessa was a prostitute." he starts out, his voice sounding depressed.

"But…before I was able to do so I was diagnosed with cancer. I-I didn't want Vanessa to spend her life with a terminally ill man so I left her. I volunteered to become a test subject of a special weapons development branch of the Canadian government. My cancer was temporarily arrested but my mutation was activated, causing this unfuckable face and my healing factor."

Harley nods at him in surprise. She didn't think that his background story would have been that dramatic. Slowly she places her hand into his and holds it tightly. "What about you, doll face?" Deadpool asks her as he strokes her hand with his thumb.

"I grew up in a very abusive household from the start…. My parents…my parents… and siblings would often make fun of me or hurt me every chance they got. To understand why they were acting to me the way they were, I started reading a lot about psychology and psychiatry…After high school, I went to university and became known as Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel at Arkham Asylum. Later, I met the Joker and helped him escape. Love drove me to quit my job and whole life existence-"

"And you lived in a long abusive relationship that almost cost your life. You're just as crazy as I am." Wade interrupted her. Harley didn't answer back as she looked down at her thighs, thinking about the many abusive moments with the Joker. "I can't promise you a wonderful life with loads of money or a beautiful house but- ", Deadpool was interrupted as Harley jumped on him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I don't care about that Wade. There's nothing in the world that could make me happier than you right now."

Deadpool carefully wrapped his arms around Harley as they began to make out on his couch.

 ***Joker arrives in front of the warehouse***

"What's going on in there?!" Joker snaps at one of his workers as he steps out of his jet-black Ferrari. "Sir! You must come inside! Everyone was brutally murdered inside the warehouse! Not a single man is alive!", the man panics.

J forcefully shoves the wide metal doors open and walks into his warehouse. He looks around - only discovering corpses, blood stains and body parts scattered around the floor. Stepping over the corpses he makes haste to his upstairs office.

As he enters his office he was a little surprised. Nothing was rampaged nor was anything missing Everything was exactly in place as he left it. J walks over to his desk, discovering the body Harley shot not too long ago. Unlocking his drawer, he pulls out a disc and inserts into the laptop on the table.

Joker flips his laptop open and clicks on a security camera program. It opens and displays every filming camera around the property. He clicks on the reverse button to see what happened the last couple of hours.

Harley and Deadpool are seen on camera shooting and stabbing Joker's men down one by one. "THAT BITCH!" J yells out as he slams his fist on the desk. Combing through his emerald-colored hair with his fingers, he takes a deep breath and continues to rewind the footage. Wade and Harley are seen inside the office as they share their first passionate kiss together.

Something snaps deep inside the Joker as he throws his laptop from his desk against the wall. He starts screaming in anger and kicks his desk over causing a loud ruckus. Looking down at the corpse J starts kicking it out of anger. The lifeless body rolls back to the floor after each kick.

A man approaches the office leans against the door frame, looking at Joker as he was kicking the dead man. J snaps out of his angered state and suddenly holds his arms out to greet the tall man, smiling happily.

"Ah Jonathan, my old friend. What brings you here to this 'graveyard'?"

"I may have an idea where Harley might be hiding, J. She's been caught multiple times on camera with this other male suspect around the G.C.P.D Headquarters. She should still be around the area still with the individual." Jonathan explains.

"Tell me, Jon…. Who is this man on the cameras I keep seeing?" Joker walks towards him.

"We haven't found enough information on him yet. But we have been able to acquire a little bit of data about him. His name is Wade Wilson, about 32 years of age, a former mercenary. Any other information about his status is unknown."

J cups Jon's face and strokes it with his thumb, grinning. "I want that man dead, do you understand? Keep that bitch alive though…and bring her to me." J whispers closely to his face, still grinning.

"Whatever you say J," Jon replies to him. "You're the best right hand a homicidal maniac could ask for." Joker begins to laugh hysterically as he hugs his assistant.

 **Author's note: I'm sorry that I have to inform you guys that chapter 6 will have to come out a few days later. My school is starting on the 9th of January again, so I'll be busy with tests in that upcoming week. :( Chapter 6 should be out around the 11th! Promise! 3 3 Love, Psycho.**


	6. Under Her Skin

**Author's note:** **Hey guys! I'm really sorry for my long absence, but my school comes before anything else! (and it was my birthday too) ^-^ I wrote extra content to this chapter as a truce. Hope you enjoy it! Love, Psycho.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains lots of sexual content. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 6: Under Her Skin**

The couple were still making out as Harley decided to take the next step. She let her hands glide down Wades chest down to his stomach. Reaching for his pants he grabs her wrist and breaks the kiss. Wade looks her directly in the eyes.

"I don't think this is a good idea right now."

"Why not?"

"I never even took you out on a date. I might look hideous but I still have class."

Harley sits up, still on top of him. "You aren't hideous. I tend to quite like that face."

Deadpool sighs. "Something must be wrong with your eyes, Harl."

"I have perfect vision. Besides what did you have in mind?" Harley asks as she leans her head sideways. She looked as innocent as a child…only that she didn't act like one.

"Maybe a date?" Wade suggests as he massages her thighs.

"I uh…I've never been on a date…"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, just never been on one. Puddin' never really cared for such things…"

Wade starts stroking the ends of her colored hair, twisting it around his rough-skinned fingers.

"Well, it's time you go on one. My treat." He offers.

"But I don't have anything to wear."

"Don't worry about that. We can go to a store and buy you something. But please – don't break into any more malls. Sooner or later you are gonna get caught. If not from the cops, then from Batman."

"I'm not afraid of B-Man." Harley pouts at him.

"Maybe so but I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Harl lays her head on his chest, cuddling against him like a kitten. She never experienced this kind of gentle and caring treatment from a man. He rubs her back gently and puts his chin on her head. "I still think you have horrible eyesight." Wade continues.

"Why? Because I don't care about how you look like?" She replies as she places her head right over his beating heart.

"Just look at me…I'm a monster…."

"You're not a monster. You know who is a monster? Mistah J."

"But he at least looks somewhat like a human being."

Harley snorts. "That may be so but he has something you don't have."

"What's that?" He asks her. _Now I'm curious to know what she's gonna say._

"A heart…." Harley replies quietly.

Wade looks down at her from her hair and gives her a gentle kiss on the head.

"Thank you…"

 ***later, outside the clothing store***

"I don't like it, it makes me look fat," Harley whines as they leave the clothing store.

"No, you don't! You look pretty hot in it actually." Wade replies, eyeing her up and down.

Harley was wearing a skin-tight dress in black, it was long enough to cover her butt – maximum. A big part of her chest exposed, but enough to cover what was needed to be covered. Her clothes from the night before were stuffed in the shopping bag she was holding.

She rolls her eyes at him, ignoring his compliment. As they kept walking down the street, people started staring at Wade, pointing and whispering. He wasn't wearing his Deadpool suit. Harley didn't seem to mind the attention that was drawn to them.

Wade pulled his hoodie down ever more, trying to hide his face for the most part. "Let them stare if they want…" Harley started out. "People are very superficial." She wraps her arm around his, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He must have been about a head and a half taller than Harley, which looked cute. The people around them, though, thought otherwise due to Wade's appearance. "What are you in the mood for?" She asks him, completely acting like the locals weren't staring at the couple.

"I know a quiet Mexican place a few blocks away. I don't like eating in crowded places." He whispers to her, as she was smiling at him. Her eyes were shining like stars at him. Completely oblivious, she was starting to fall in love with him, even though they only met a few nights ago.

They walk downtown to their destination. As they enter the restaurant, the waiter already greets Wade happily. This was one of the few places he could go out to eat without being stared at or asked to leave. He was often told that his appearance scared other customers away.

"And this young lady will be joining you tonight?" the waiter asks, smiling at Harley.

She smiles at the waiter. "I'm not that young anymore. I'm turning 26 in a couple of months, but thanks for the compliment. _6-year difference…not too shabby,_ Wade thought to himself.

The couple sits down by a table by a corner. The waiter approaches them once more and hands them the menu. "What would you like to drink?" He asks.

"I will take…" Wade stops. "I'll let the lady decide first."

Harley grins back at him, her eyes were shining with insanity.

"I'll take a whiskey, on the rocks." She looks up to the waiter. He pulls out a notepad from his pocket with a pen and writes it down as he his face turns to Wade.

"A beer cocktail. Extra-large please." Wade states. The waiter nods and takes his leave.

"So…" Wilson starts out, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Enough with the small talk. We are only here because you don't want to fuck me without following your 'golden rule'." Her tone drastically takes a turn to the bad.

His chestnut eyes scan hers as his finger motion stops. He opens his mouth to speak, only releasing a deep breath. "It's not really about that, it has a different reason." He gets quiet.

"And that means?" She replies and starts to rub the tip of her index finger around the edges of her shot glass.

"Don't you think we are going a bit too fast about this? My real reason for being here is to eradicate Joker and get the hell out of here. You weren't even planned into this." And this was coming from a guy like Deadpool.

The waiter arrives and places their drinks on the table, trying not to disturb their serious conversation. Harley raises her eyebrow at Wade. Leaning over to him she quietly replies: "You weren't planned either. But you're here."

"So, you are being serious about this?" He asks.

"About what?"

"This."

"And what is 'This'?" Her voice starting to sound irritated.

"Forget it…" Wade lifts his glass and takes a big sip from it. Harley doesn't lose eye contact and downs her shot of whiskey.

After a few moments of silence, the waiter returns, asking what they would like to eat this evening. Wade orders the usual number 26, chimichangas. Number 43 for Harley, Albondigas with hot sauce. As their food arrives, they pick at it in an irritated manner.

Breaking the silence Harley looks up at Wade. "Can we…go home and talk about it there?" Her crystal blue eyes were begging him for peace. She had enough of discussions and disharmony for once.

He nods and waves the waiter over to pay for their bill. At the other side of the restaurant, Jonathan was sitting at a single table, drinking his wine. Very quietly he observed Harley and Wade as they were getting ready to leave the restaurant – in a spontaneous hurry.

Slowly he reaches for his cell phone in his suit pocket as Harley closes the door of the restaurant, making quick eye contact with Jon.

 **-some time later; back at Wade's apartment-**

Harley crashes her lips against Wades in desperation. He could barely even close the apartment door with her pulling at his neck for more. In between kisses and gasping for air Wade could ask if he should at least turn on the lights. Harley shook her head in response.

Her face clearly read sexual desperation. After kissing Wade one last time she makes quick eye contact with him, her hot breath sending a tingling sensation down his spine.

"Is this the talking you meant?" Wade asks, leaning his head back as Harley begins to suck and kiss the crook of his neck.

"Hmm…. I just don't want to argue with you and just do it." She whispers sweetly into his ear.

He slowly starts to take a step back, leading her into the bedroom. They continue making out until Wade falls back onto the bed, pulling her down on top of him. Harley cups his face as she shoves her tongue into his mouth, moaning a little.

As they are sharing their intimate French kiss, his hands travel from her upper thighs to her butt, massaging it and pulling on her tight dress. She pulls away from their kiss, licking up their mixture of saliva, grinning back at him.

"What's that grin for?" Wade curiously asks her.

"Hmmm, nothing…Just wondering when the last time you had sex.", she whispers playfully as she tugs at his belt.

"That was awfully direct." His nonexistent eyebrows rise. "I'd say about…2 years? You?"

"I stopped counting…Mistah J didn't think a lot about hanky-panky, so I didn't get any." Harley sighs.

Suddenly Wade grabs her by the wrists and flips her over as he hovers over her. He kisses down her neck, down to her chest. Roughly he pulls her dress up, exposing her red-blue bra.

Letting his hands slip under her bra, he starts giving her butterfly kisses on her chest. Slowly he pulls her bra over her breasts, exposing them to the cold air. Wade gently grabs her ample bust, messaging and kissing them as Harley lets out a pant.

His hands travel down from her bosom to her thighs, making Harley shiver. She closes her eyes and pants into Wades ear as he begins to massage her inner thighs. She quickly snaps out of her state of ecstasy and sits up. Wade moves away from her as she takes off her shirt. Leaving her in undergarments.

As she tries to unclip her bra Wade snaps it open with two fingers. She raises her brow at him. He grins a little and whispers: "I had a little bit of practice over the years." Harley smiles back at him and locks her lips with his as he pushes her back on the bed.

Wade leans over her as he begins to kiss her body again, making her moan. He travels down to her lower body while planting little kisses on her stomach.

"You're a tease, you know that?" She says between pants.

"We didn't even get to the fun part yet." Wade grins back at her.

"Show me what you got, mask boy."

Wade leans down and pulls off her panties, throwing them on the ground. She was completely naked under him and aroused. He settles his face between her legs, pressing his tongue against her clit.

Harley moans as he continues to assault her clit, licking up and down her folds. He sticks a finger inside of her, he could feel her inner muscles clench around his finger.

"Holy shit your tight." He pants out in a whisper.

Harley looks down at him, her face was flushed in pink and sweat beads. Wade leans over her again and passionately kisses her. His kisses travel down her neck again as they both were panting. Her warm and soft skin aroused him even more, making him press his erect member against her.

Allowing herself to let out a slight moan, he presses his hips against hers. "You want this?" Wade looks deeply into her crystal blue eyes.

"I can't even tell ya' how much." She replies in a whisper.

"I don't want you to regret sleeping with a man who looks like an old avocado had sex with an even older avocado."

"What?"

"Never mind." He grins back at her.

Harley pulls him in for another kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. He positions himself in front of her entrance and pushes into her, keeping direct eye contact with her. Harley's eyes widen a little as she gasps for air. She wasn't used to having sex on a regular basis. It felt like she was being stretched out in a non-painful way.

"You okay, Harl?" Wade whispers into her ear.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine…I'm just not- "

"Used to having sex on a regular basis?" He finishes her sentence. "I could tell by your body language."

"Shut up!" Harley spat back at him and smashed her lips against his once more, this time in a forceful manner. _I can't even remember the last time I had sex…_

Deadpool slowly pulls out again and thrusts back into Harley, making her body shake during the act. It was absolute bliss for the both. Repeatedly Wade continues to thrust in and out of her, increasing the speed.

Harley digs her nails into his back as she throws her head back and moans. She could feel a sort of knot tightening in her core as Wade grabbed her by her thrusts deeper into her. He was getting rougher by the minute.

"Wade, I'm gonna…" Harley pants out between moans.

He doesn't reply and continues to thrust into her and massaging one of her breasts. Those sweet and arousing moans of hers were almost pushing him off the edge. Wade wasn't going to let this end so quickly for himself.

Under him the female arches her back and yells out his name as she reaches her climax, unable to control her actions anymore. Deadpool stops so she can recover from her high point.

As she starting to breathe somewhat regular again, he grabs her by the arms and pulls her up with him. He falls backwards onto the bed, taking Harley with him, but she holds her upper body up with her hands.

"Good job, beautiful. But what about me?" Deadpool teases the female above him.

"I got a little surprise for ya'. Don't you worry." Harley grins.

Harley lowers her hips, causing him to slide back into her. A sharp pant escapes her mouth, as the pleasure of intimacy was still overwhelming her. Moving her hips up and down she leans her head down into the crook of Wades neck.

Wade grabs her by her hips and drastically increases the speed of their love making rhythm, making him pant and moan again. With a couple, more thrusts he reaches his high point as well and presses his hips against hers.

Completely drained out of energy Harley collapses besides her new lover. Wade leans to the sides and pulls Harley into his embrace.


End file.
